


Forever

by angelus2hot



Category: Star-Crossed (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: fandomhits, Community: smallfandomfest, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman wants Emery even though he shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Forever  
>  **Fandom:** Star-Crossed  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Roman/Emery Whitehill  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 1,395  
>  **Summary:** Roman wants Emery even though he shouldn't.  
>  **A/N:** written for smallfandomfest fest 19 and for fandomhits for the song on my [playlist](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/647953.html)

“We can’t do this.” She whispered against his lips. Her body completely ignored what her mouth was saying.

Roman nodded his head in agreement as he ripped the shirt from his body and pulled her closer, his tongue traced the outline of her lips. “We shouldn’t do this.” Even though he knew they shouldn’t do this, that they should wait to make sure they would actually be allowed to stay together but Roman was sick and tired of denying himself what he wanted so badly. He wanted Emery with a passion that demanded to be satisfied. 

No matter how often he had told himself he shouldn’t want her, they were too different, as different as night and day but he couldn’t stop himself. He couldn’t stop wanting her. The truth was he didn’t want to stop. Emery was the best thing that could have ever happened to him. Without her his life was meaningless. 

He bit her bottom lip with blunt teeth and then sucked it into his mouth to comfort the small hurt before he murmured, “But I can’t stop. I don’t want to stop.” His voice was husky, hardly recognizable as he added, “I want you so bad.” 

Liquid fire rushed through her veins and pooled between her legs as her heart raced in her chest at his words. She couldn’t believe they were doing this, that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

He pulled his mouth from hers, cupped her face in his hands and stared deep into her eyes. “I want you to know this isn’t just sex. Not for me. You’re the...”

“I know.” She quickly interrupted. “I feel the same way about you. I...” With a groan Emery pulled his head down and fastened her lips to his. 

Once again he pulled away. He needed her to know how he felt that this wasn’t just a _What did the teenagers here call it?_ _Oh yeah. A hook up._ “Emery, I..”

And once again Emery interrupted, “Less talking. More kissing.” When it looked like he was going to try and continue the conversation her whispered, “Please” echoed through the shed.

With a groan of surrender Roman captured her lips, his tongued caressed her bottom lip before sweeping into the warm cavern of her mouth to duel with her tongue.

Strong fingers traced her collarbone before sliding down across her chest to the swells of her breasts. The thin fabric of her bra was no match for his nimble fingers. With a quick flick of his wrist the bra fell open. He pushed the fabric down and placed warm, wet kisses as each inch of her skin was revealed to his hungry gaze.

Her back arched off the makeshift bed as his lips fastened around her nipple. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body tightening every cell. She hadn’t known this kind of pleasure existed. It was something she had never felt before. She would never have thought her body would be capable of withstanding such unmitigated pleasure. It was so intense her toes actually curled.

Roman slid down lower his tongue following the path his fingers made. Her fingers fisted in his hair urging him on. This was where she wanted to be... where she was meant to be. 

Her body trembled violently as Roman caressed the expanse of smooth skin at the waistband of her jeans before running his tongue along the same path his fingers had taken.

He placed a quick kiss on her stomach before he raised his head. “Are you sure this is what you want?” Roman didn’t ask if she was sure it was him she wanted. But it was implied.

Her eyes were heavy with desire as she gave his hair a little tug before she dropped her hands to her sides and stared up at him. She couldn’t believe he had felt the need to ask. “I have never been more sure of anything in my life.”

As his fingers worked the zipper of her jeans she realized she was just as nervous as Roman. _What if she didn’t do something right? Or worse she did it so wrong he would never want to be with her again._

She was so caught up in worrying she had barely noticed as he removed her jeans.

“Stop it.” Roman leaned over her, his naked chest caressing her nipples as he moved. “I know what you’re thinking it’s written all over your face. This is right.” He skimmed her waist with his fingers. “And this.” The words were whispered as his fingers slid past the waistband of her panties. “And definitely this.” His voice was harsh as his finger brushed against her wetness and slid inside. 

“Roman.” His name was a guttural plea on her lips as her body trembled with desire.

Roman wanted to lead her over the precipice and feel her drench his finger as her orgasm peaked but he wanted to be inside of her with her muscles clenching around his erection as her orgasm rushed over her more. 

Carefully he removed his finger from her body, raised up and began to slid her panties past her hips. 

“Just rip them.”

His eyes widened. “What?”

Her hands were clenched into fists, her hips gyrated in an agony of waiting. “Just rip them. Please, Roman. I need you.”

That was all the encouragement Roman needed. The sound of fabric ripping in two echoed around them as he tossed the shredded material to the side and kneeled between her legs.

For a brief moment time stood still as the two lovers stared into each other’s eyes lost in the moment. 

Slowly without breaking eye contact Roman slid inside of Emery. A sigh of intense relief swept over them as he buried himself to the hilt.

Her breaths came in short gasps as her hips rose to meet him thrust for thrust. “Roman?”

“It’s okay. I’ve got you.” Roman ran his hands over her body in soothing circles, across her breasts, past her stomach to where they were joined until his fingers could caress her clit.

Emery’s eyes glazed over as she almost came unglued. The pleasure was so intense it almost bordered on pain. It felt as if her body was on fire. The flames licked at her skin as every cell in her seemed grew tight from the sensation.

His fingers kept perfect time as he thrust inside of her, each one harder and faster than the last until Emery was chanting his name.

Her body stiffened and every cell in her exploded as pure pleasure swept through her and her orgasm was ripped from her body and she screamed his name. “Roman!”

Roman kept up the delicious torment. He wasn’t stopping until he was sure he had wrung every bit of pleasure he could from her body. By the time they were through he wanted there to be no doubt in either of their minds just who belonged to who.

With her muscles tightening around him, his eyes almost crossed from the pleasure. His thrusts grew harder, deeper and he groaned her name as his orgasm was unleashed on his body. Her name fell from his lips in a whisper.

“Emery.” He collapsed on top of her, their foreheads touching as they fought to regain control of their breathing.

She was so happy it was hard to fight the grin that threatened to split her face. “If I could have one wish...”

“What would it be?” Although his desire for her was satiated for the moment he could feel the tendrils of pleasure begin to stir inside of his body.

“You.” Her fingers danced up and down his spine.

“You’ve got me.” Warm breath caressed her lips before his mouth covered hers in a soft kiss.

She looked deep into his eyes. “Always?” 

Roman didn’t even have to think about it. He rolled to his side, taking her with him. Never again would he and Emery be apart. She was his lifeline, his reason for being. Now he understood why the Atrians came to Earth. It wasn’t because of his uncle but because Emery had been waiting for him. He nodded his head and his voice was husky with emotion as he whispered, “Forever.”

And it was a promise Roman would keep for the rest of their lives.


End file.
